I Won't Say It, So Stop Asking!
by Cygrus
Summary: Prussia can't help but egg on Canada's embarrassment, but when Canada fights back, he decides to tone it down.


**Well, I was requested to write a PruCan fluff, so I decided to make it ANOTHER bonus chapter for _'Use Somebody'_. So, I once again suggest you read THAT story before this. **

**I might of gone a tad bit overboard on the fluff? Then again, in my mind, there's no such thing as too much fluff.**

**So, enjoy my lovelies. Heck, if people like this shit so much, you can expect MORE bonus chapters.**

* * *

><p>It was late one night, everyone in town asleep by now, save for a few people. Two of those people laid underneath their bed covers, slightly damp from their own sweat, the room dark.<p>

Prussia stared at the ceiling, his arms behind his head, a small smile visible. The smaller man, Canada, had his back turned to him, curled up into a ball. Prussia couldn't see his face, but he had a feeling the Canadian was blushing profusely. He rolled over onto his side, his hand supporting his head.

"Hey, Canada?" Canada jumped, startled at the Prussian's voice.

"Y-yes?" he stammered, not taking the chance to look at him. His eyes were wide, his teeth were clenched. One hand had a tight grip on the sheets. _'Please don't say it. Please don't say it. PLEASE don't say it!'_

"Will you say maple?"

Damn.

Canada stiffened, his hand wanting to go and slap Prussia across the face.

"I won't!" he exclaimed, making Prussia pout.

"Aww. Why not~?" he questioned in whiny voice. "It's so cute sounding!"

"You know why!" Canada snapped back, throwing the sheets over his head. He was so embarrassed. Why did Prussia have to such a jerk sometimes? There was no way he couldn't say maple anymore after what had happened!

It had been earlier in the night, and they were doing what any mature couple would. It was great, as it always was. But tonight was particulary special, since it was the anniversary of the day they had started dating each other one year ago, October. So, naturally, they wanted to spend the entire day together. The ENTIRE day.

Anyways, it was going normally as it usually did, but the feelings between them felt different this time. More advanced. So, when they both hit their climax, in the heat of the moment, instead of screaming out Prussia's name, Canada screamed out...maple. Of all things. Which had caused the larger man to stare at him, then burst out laughing, despite how intense the moment between them was. As soon as it happened, Canada knew he was NEVER going to hear the end of it.

And Prussia had fulfilled his expectations.

"Come on! Say maple!" Prussia requested again, scooting closer to the embarrassed man. Canada shook his head, but it was hard to tell he did, since the sheets covered him completely. Prussia wrapped his arms around Canada's waist, pressing himself against his back. "Please~?"

"No!" the blond cried out, attempting to struggle away. He removed the sheets from over his head since it getting hard to breathe under there. "And stop asking! I won't do it!" Prussia frowned, but it turned into a smirk a moment later. He pressed his lips against the back of Canada's neck, causing the smaller man to shudder and bite his lip. He started breathing heavily when Prussia's hands started moving up and down his chest in a enticing manner. He turned his head to meet Prussia's cheerful, slightly lustful face, confused at the actions. Prussia connected their lips slowly, and after a while, Canada gradually kissed back. It became deeper, causing them to moan into each others mouths.

When they pulled away, they looked into each others glazed eyes before Prussia boosted himself over the more frail man.

"Prussia?"

"Then I'll MAKE you say maple again!" Prussia chimed before crashing his mouth against Canada's once more.

* * *

><p>Prussia never did hear that word again last night. Despite everything he had done, Canada REFUSED to say it.<p>

It was now 11:00 A.M. and Prussia sat at the dining table, watching Canada make pancakes for their breakfast. His chin sat in his palm, a frown on his face. He was still somewhat groggy, but Canada was as perky as ever, humming a little song to himself. He was obviously pleased he had won their little game from last night.

"Breakfast is done," he stated, setting the plate down in the middle of the small table. "Oh. I forgot to get the-!" He paused, blinking. "I forgot to get the syrup." He turned to go to the cabinet and grab the final item. Prussia glared at his back.

"Dammit, Canada. You're REALLY not going to say it again? Ever?" the silver haired man asked, putting half of the stack of pancakes on his plate. Canada shook his head, his wavy hair bouncing around his head. He brought the maple syrup back to the table and took a seat, taking a few of the flapjacks onto his plate.

"Nope," he told him defiantly. "I won't."

"That's so unlike you, though!"

"I don't care."

"But Canada!"

"Not again."

That was the end of that conversation. A few minutes of silence later, they began to speak about the hockey game that going to be on tonight.

* * *

><p>After finishing their breakfast and cleaning the dishes, Canada put a small plate of the pancakes in the fridge for Kumajiro when he woke up while Prussia called Germany, who asked when he would be home.<p>

"Uh, I dunno. When Canada kicks me out, I guess?" he mulled, causing Canada to laugh.

"Prussia, you know I couldn't kick you out!" he told him, punching his arm playfully. Prussia grinned, then leaned in and kissed the Canadian, leaving Germany alone on the line. When they pulled apart, Prussia returned to his call.

"Either way, I'll be home sometime. Be good, West!" With that, he hung up and took hold of Canada's hand, telling him he wanted to go for a walk. The blond smiled, nodding in agreement. They left, making their way to the end of the block before Canada jumped and felt in his pockets, realizing he had forgotten his wallet. He wouldn't of worried if he was alone, but he was with Prussia, who would obviously call for some money.

"Oh, ma-!" His hand slapped over his mouth, glancing at Prussia who blinked then frowned.

"Yes?"

"Um, shoot, I mean," Canada muttered, coughing into his hand. "I forgot my wallet. I'll be right back." He shot back towards the house and rushed inside, leaving Prussia alone. The man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Was my reaction THAT bad or something? Maybe I shouldn't of laughed," he mumbled, talking to himself. "But it was so hard not to. It was something unexpected and totally hilarious, so ANYONE would of felt the need to laugh, right? Right! So I did nothing wrong! Yep!"

"Talking to yourself?" Prussia jumped, turning around to see Canada staring at him strangely.

"No! I was just thinking out loud!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. "Wait, is that the same as talking to yourself?"

"I think it is," Canada chuckled, slipping his hand into Prussia's, squeezing it. "But it's okay. You don't have to talk to yourself now." Their fingers intertwined as they leaned into each other, softly pressing their lips together. It had taken a while, but Canada had gotten used to showing affection in public, despite the small amounts of stares they received. He had learned to brush them off. He couldn't care about what they had to say. He loved Prussia and Prussia loved him, and that's all the Canadian had ever wanted.

They made their way to the park and took a seat on the swings, casually talking to one another, when Prussia spotted the ice cream cart and ran over to it, laughing loudly. Canada followed, pulling his wallet out. Good thing he had remembered. Prussia ordered a chocolate bar while Canada ordered himself a vanilla. They sat on a bench, both laughing as ice cream dotted their noses every once in a while. As they talked, Prussia's hand on top of Canada's, Canada failed to notice that his ice cream was melting until some of it dripped on his red T-shirt. He glanced down at it, his smile gone.

"Oh, ma-I mean, darn it." He looked away and picked up a napkin they had been given, dabbing at the spot, not wanting to look at Prussia, who was currently pouting. He was missing that little word, 'maple.' Canada quickly finished his ice cream and stood, throwing the napkin away, when he felt Prussia's arms wrap around his waist. "Prussia?"

"Up we go!" he sang, lifting Canada up in the air and holding him there. Canada yelped a little, then grinned as he tried to get down.

"Put me down!" he laughed, struggling to get away, though he wasn't actually trying. Prussia grinned up at him and walked a little ways before tossing him down gently on the grass. He laid down next to him, taking his hand and staring up at the sky. Canada did the same, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"Hey, that cloud looks like a bird," Prussia stated after a few minutes, pointing upwards.

"Prussia, that IS a bird."

"Oh." Canada giggled. He never did get tired of Prussia's silly antics. He rolled onto his side, staring at the man, who glanced at him and grinned. He moved closer until their lips met, sharing small, sweet kisses.

"People are watching us," Canada whispered, his breath tickling Prussia's lips.

"Then let them watch and let's hope they're getting a good show."

* * *

><p>"Yes! Another point!" Canada cheered, jumping up from the couch and throwing his arms in the air. Prussia watched his enthusiasm with a smile. He plopped back down, allowing Prussia's arm to snake its way around his waist again. He leaned against the larger man, eyes glued to the game.<p>

"Oh, good. A commercial," Prussia mumbled, smirking down at the blond. Canada glanced up at him.

"Good? You usually hate commercials, though," he stated. Prussia took Canada's chin in his hand then and lifted it up so he could press their lips together. Canada melted into the kiss, allowing Prussia to slowly push him down on the couch. His arms went around the other man's back, his hands grasping his shirt and opening his mouth, allowing Prussia's tongue to enter it. Prussia explored Canada's mouth, enjoying the taste of him.

After a good while of passionately kissing, they pulled away, Canada turning to the TV to see a completely different show on the screen. He sat up quickly, dismayed.

"Oh maple!" he exclaimed, not bothering to hold back this time. "I don't know who won! Prussia, I blame you!" He turned his head to the silver haired man, ready to give him a very hateful glare when he saw Prussia grinning at him. "What is it?"

"You said maple." Canada's face heated up.

"W-what?"

"You said maple," Prussia repeated with glee. Canada looked away.

"Darn it! I wasn't supposed to say it anymore!" he cried out. Prussia sighed and moved closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Canada glanced at him, his face still red.

"Listen, I don't know if you stopped saying it because I laughed or something, but can I tell you something?"

"That was the reason..." the smaller man mumbled, then nodded.

"That word. I really like the word maple. Whenever you say it, you sound major cute and stuff." He paused, pondering on what to say next, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "That word makes you really unique, honestly. So, don't stop saying it, will ya? Even though you look like Canada, sound like Canada and act like Canada, without that word, you just aren't Canada." He leaned in closer to the flustered blond. "And you know I can't love Canada if he's not the entire Canada."

"You're cheesy..." the smaller man whispered before resting his head against Prussia's chest. Prussia kissed the top of Canada's head affectionately.

"Say it."

"...Maple..." he mumbled.

"Louder~."

"Maple...ah!" Prussia put his hands on Canada's small waist and had him sit on his lap, facing each other.

"Louder~." Canada gave him a small smile, the blush now barely dusting his cheeks.

"Maple."

"Again!"

"Maple." Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, pressing their noses against each other.

"Again! Again!"

"Maple."

"One more time! Take it home!"

"Maple!" Canada chimed, both of them now laughing. Canada gave him a small kiss on the lips, Prussia giving one back until they both kept their mouths connected, the two grinning into it.

* * *

><p>The two lay in bed that night, whispering to each other, seeing who would fall asleep first. It was Prussia. His arms were wrapped around Canada, who kept rhythm with the man's slow, steady breathing. He looked up into Prussia's vulnerable face and giggled when he saw the small trail of drool escaping his mouth. That's Prussia for you. He dabbed it away and stared at him, his heart aching slightly. It always did when he remembered Prussia would have to go home sooner or later. He wished they could stay together like this for as long as time let them. But then he remembered Prussia would call him every chance he got, disregarding the entirely different timezones. Small acts of kindness such as those made Canada's heart swell every time it happened.<p>

He snuggled closer to the man, taking in his fresh scent that remained from their showers earlier. He felt Prussia shift.

"Hey...Canada...?" Prussia mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you say it...one more time?" he asked, yawning in the middle of his sentence. Canada chuckled, smiling to himself. He kissed Prussia's collarbone delicately.

"Maple."

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, what's with me and this stuff? I'm like an addict of some sort.<strong>

**Oh, don't look at me. YOU'RE the one reading it. I just do the writing.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Hope it gets plenty of reviews and favorites!**


End file.
